The Ohio State University (OSU) postdoctoral oncology training program is designed to produce physician-scientists and basic scientists capable of conducting independent research related to cancer treatment and prevention. Trainees will be selected from motivated and gifted M.D., D.O., or Ph.D. candidates who are committed to careers in patient- oriented cancer research. Trainees with health professional degrees will be selected from programs in medical, pediatric, surgical, and/or radiation oncology, and will have completed their clinical subspecialty training. To be selected, physician candidates will need to demonstrate an appreciation of the need for physician-scientists to link the bench with the bedside. Candidates possessing the Ph.D. degree will be chosen from basic science programs of biochemistry, molecular genetics, microbiology and immunology, pharmacology, virology, cellular biology, mathematics, physics, or other programs which have prepared and stimulated the candidates to translate their basic research toward the solution of clinical cancer research questions. The training program will require to two to three years. Trainees will have independent research projects within a training faculty laboratory. All training faculty are members of one of eight Comprehensive Cancer Center (CCC) Programs of: molecular biology and cancer genetics, immunology, developmental therapeutics, hormones and cancer, molecular carcinogenesis, cancer prevention and control, RNA tumor viruses, or neuro-oncology. The 46 training faculty and the 12 contributing faculty are all NIH/ACS-funded basic scientists and physician-investigators who have developed a network of collaborative interactions within the CCC which expose the trainee to multiple research perspectives and expertise The same faculty participate with trainees in joint conferences which further enhance appreciation of different research approaches. Formal courses assist the trainee in developing an appropriate knowledge base. The new Division of Human Cancer Genetics and revitalized Division of Hematology-Oncology within the OSU CC has resulted in 18 new faculty recruitments during the past academic year, with 10 more faculty positions in these two Divisions to be filled in the current academic year, all with a cancer focus. This competitive renewal application seeks support for 10 trainees by the end of the fifth year of funding with 7 or 8 of those being physician-trainees.